


In Her Element

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth loves her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Element

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leonie_Alastair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Alastair/gifts).



Elizabeth started Burke Premier Events on a dream and a shoestring budget. She was terrified, losing her safe place at the gallery, but she had to try.

People think Elizabeth is sweet. She is. But no one who's seen her on the warpath would believe she's meek. She is general, tactician, and diplomat. She curses silently when Mrs. Bailey adds twenty people to the guest list, and reveals at the last minute that the groom's family keeps Kosher, but another part of her relishes the challenge. 

_This is what I was always meant to do_ , she thinks. And it's perfect.


End file.
